Many cooks find themselves replacing eggs after they have rolled off countertops or stoves. The present invention features an egg caddy system adapted to hold eggs in place. The system can be used on a counter or a stove. The system makes it easier for cooks to handle and store eggs, for example when storing eggs at room temperature.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.